Much work has been done in the field of soft tissue imaging, including some that is based on the assumption that benign and malignant tissues have different properties and, if imaged or quantified properly, could be of additional diagnostic benefit. Two techniques that have been used for soft tissue imaging include time-domain focusing, similar to traditional ultrasound beamforming, and inverse scattering, also called tomography.